Alternate Universe Mayhem
by porcupinegrenade
Summary: When Donnie builds a portal to an unknown place, the turtles are in for a shock. They will learn new things about each other as they try to get back home. (Leo's point of view) Warning: Blood, and dark themes (in later chapters)
1. Thanks Donnie

It was a peaceful day in the layer I was meditating next to Master Splinter when I hear a big explosion and a pitiful screech from Donnie. I jumped a little and Master Splinter must have noticed because he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. I knew his expression told me to go check what happened. So I excuse myself from the dojo, and walked into the big living area.

"Donnie what the shell did you do now." snarled Raph as he walked into the same room from his bedroom.

"Well I may or may not have just created a portal that I don't know where it leads to." Donnie replied.

"Oh, Oh can we try it out D can we?" insisted Mickey out of nowhere.

"Remember last time we went into a unknown portal, we found a weird krang place." I recall.

"Yea, yea I know Leo but come on you know you want to see where it leads." insists Donnie. I pause to think, yea part of me is telling me what the heck let's go see. The other half is telling me it's a bad idea.

"But what about Master Splinter?" Raph puts in.

"What if we find another talking rat and introduce it to Splinter. Then he would be too busy with his new friend to notice that we are gone." thinks Mickey. I just face palm and Donnie tells Mickey how unrealistic that could be. Raph just hits him in the head."Oww come on that was a good idea!" shouts Mickey.

"If it was a good idea I would not have hit you!" growled Raph.

"What's all the commotion about my sons?" asks someone from behind us.

"Master Splinter!" we all screech. We just stand there like some deers in headlights.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" asks Master Splinter. We all just stand in silence.

Then Mickey says, "Something we want to tell you, no."

"Leonardo what is going on here?" master Splinter insists. He just glances at me but I feel that I have so much guilt that it's tearing me apart.

"W..well we um… Donnie kind of built a p..portal." I stutter.

"Donatello how many times do I need to tell you not to build such dangerous things!" scolded master Splinter.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter." mumbled Donnie.

"Good now please take apart that portal before anyone of your brothers get hurt." exclaimed Master Splinter.

"High sensei." grumbles Donnie. Then Master Splinter leaves the room.

"What the shell is wrong with you Leo!" curses Raph.

"W..what did I do?!" I question.

"You know exactly what you did!" growls Raph.

"Come on Raph its ok we all know Leo can't lie to Sensei." insists Donnie.

"Yea some fearless leader." mumbles Raph. Then Raph leaves to go to his room. I stare at Donnie but he has his eyes to the ground. Then don starts making his way to the lab. I feel horrible about it but I can't lie it's not in my nature. Then Mickey pats me on the shoulder.

"Come on Leo let's watch that Space Hero show you always watch." grins Mickey."Oh and I can make my famous jelly pickled popcorn!" Mickey said happily as he bounces off to the kitchen. I walk over to the couch and sit down in the middle seat. I then turn on the TV and change to the channel that always shows Space heroes. Today's episode gave me an idea. Captain Ryan had messed up one of his crewmate's favorite chair so he went and fixed it by himself. I know I can't build anything like Donnie can but I can fix what I've done. So I tell Mickey he can eat all the popcorn he made and then I rush into the lab.

"Donnie?" I ask. There is no answer. "Hey Donnie where are you I need to talk to you?" I ask again. Still no answer so I start to walk around the lab. I walk up to the weird portal Donnie had built. "This is pretty cool." I say out loud.

"Yea I know so we are going in it." Someone exclaimed from behind me. I turn around to see Donnie, Mickey, and Raph.

"Why the shell do we have to bring Leo he will just tell on us." barked Raph.

"Well he is are leader." insisted Donnie.

"HEY." I shout. "What is this all about I thought Sensei said we could not go into the portal!"

"Sensei never said we could not go in it he said to take it down and make sure no one gets hurt." explains Donnie.

"So as long as we are safe we can go." laughs Mickey.

"But we don't know where that portal leads to." I exclaimed.

"That's not all true my calculations say that this portal will lead us to a lovely forest that is safe." replied Donnie.

"But still, what about Sensei orders?" I ask.

"Is the great fearless leader scared to go into the portal?" mocks Raph.

"I am not scared!" I shout.

"Then prove it." Raph sneered.

"Fine I will, come on guys let's go." I exclaimed. Then we all go through the portal. We end up on the surface in an alleyway but things look different. There is more scum, and trash and it does not look very pleasant.

"Donnie I thought you said we were going to a forest." Mickey said disappointed. Donnie pulls out a little device.

"Donnie what's that?" I ask.

"It's a little gadget I wiped up for this portal it tells us where we are." replies Donnie.

"But we already know where we are, we are on the surface." points out Mickey.

"It looks that way but if you look around doesn't it look different somehow?" questions Donnie.

"We still don't get what the shell you're concluding to Donnie." said Raph.

"I'm saying that even though it may look like we have only just teleported to the surface, we might be in an alternate universe." explains Donnie. We all just stand and stare in silence. Alternate universe hmm, I remember Donnie told us about them before they are usually a world similar to ours but are different in some ways.

"So what kind of Alternate universe are we in?" questions Mickey.

"I don't know." response Donnie. Just then we all hear a noise of running feet close by. It's too late for us to respond and when the person runs into the alleyway it shocks us all. A girl with long black hair with a mask and hockey sticks on comes running into the alleyway. She looks just like…. CASEY!


	2. Don't We Know This Place

Authors Note: Hi I'm very sorry it took so long. Writing is just one of my hobbies so I don't do it 24/7. Btw this is kind of Leo central but I try my best to not make it that way.

Warnings: Bad language, and my bad spelling

Also I'm using different names for the turtles

Originals ( Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mickey)

Alternate Universe ( Dark Leo or D Leo, Raphie, Don, and Mike)

* * *

The girl runs straight into Raph and falls on her butt.

"Hey what the heck man!" the girl growls. And then she looks up at Raph and pauses. "Oh hey Raph, my bad I must have not seen you, but I'm in a hurry. These blasted foot bots keep chasing me and Andy and I got separated. Hey maybe you could help me bud since all of your brother's are with you." she stats while pointing at the rest of us. Then her finger stops when she points to me. "W..why do you have Leo with you, isn't he the enemy?" she asks. I give her a confused look like the rest of us.

"Um not to be rude and all but who the shell are you?" asks Mickey. She looks a little taken back by this and then she pulls out one of her hockey sticks.

"Better question is who are you and what have you done to the turtles!" she yells.

"Wait wait wait." buts in Donnie. "I think there has been a misunderstanding, you know who we are, but we don't know who you are, but you do look like someone we know." explains Donnie

"What?" She asks dumbfounded. Donnie sighs.

"We are from and alternate universe it seems, but we need your help to get back home." answered Donnie. She seems to lower her hockey stick at that.

"Then prove it." she sneers.

"Well in this Universe it seems that April and Casey have switched genders but I think we still have the same roles, ok, Raph is the brute, Mickey is the lets say the party dude, I'm the smart one, and Leo is the leader." explains Donnie.

"I guess that does mean you're telling the truth. So your Leo isn't trying to kill you all?" she asks.

"Kill them all? Why would I want to kill my brothers?" I asked confused. She looks at her feet as if trying to forget a memory.

"I can tell you about it in a safer place, but right now help me fight these foot bots." she ordered. Just then about 20 foot bots jumped down from the building above. They all charged on us. I drew my swords and stated slicing off the bots heads.

"Take that you scum bot!" I hear Raph shout. I duck under a sword and then kick the bot in the stomach. It smashes into another bot and they both go down. I then run over towards Mickey and help him with his bots. Once we finished off all the foot bots the girl lead us to a manhole cover.

"Hey what is your name anyway?" asks Raph.

"Oh, I forgot you guys don't know it. My names Carly." she says with a smile. Then she points at the manhole cover and asks us to lift it. Once we all dive into the sewers we all recognize it.

"Wow this looks like our sewers." exclaimed Mickey.

"I didn't think the sewers ever actually look different Mickey." Carly laughs.

"Yes they do, you see some cities are small. So the sewers don't need to be spread out. And theirs…" Donnie starts. But then he notices that Carly is glaring at him and shuts up. We follow Carly but we all know where we are going. Soon we all see a soft light coming up ahead. Once we enter something seems off though, it's a lot more quite and there does not seem to be a lot of movement.

"This is our base? It's so…so." Donnie started.

"Boring?" Mickey asked.

"That's a way to put it but I was going to say uninteresting." replied Donnie.

"So Carly, where are the other us?" I ask.

"Well my turtles never leave the layer anymore after….something happen." Carly said sadly. We all look at her with confused expressions. But then there was a loud sound of a bowl dropping on the floor. We all glanced over to where the sound came from. Right in the middle of the layer's kitchen is a sea green turtle with and orange mask. He looks just like Mickey except he had scars that covered his whole face. The strange turtle looked at us with a confused expression. But when his eyes met mine his eyes showed pain and betrayal.

"Hi Mike before you ask anything these guys are your alternate universe selves and there just trying to get home. So we need to speak to Don." Carly tries to explain. But this "Mike" runs straight into another room. "Oh crap I was hoping I would see Master Splinter first. He always knows what to do." Carly sighs.

"Don't worry Carly if that's me I'm sure I would understand." Mickey giggles. But Carly doesn't look any happier. I wonder what happen in this universe it seems as whenever we meet someone knew they always look at me with a sad expression. And why was this version of Mickey, face covered in scars? I shake the thoughts out of my head maybe I'm just thinking about this too much.

"So what do we do?" I ask breaking out of my train of thought.

"I can tell you what you can do, you can fucking leave!" shouts a voice. Then a dark green turtle with a red mask walks in. He looks like Raph but has a bunch of scars over his legs I'm surprise he can even walk. Behind him is the "Mike" guy.

"Hold up Raphie, we need to talk about this." Carly tries to explain again.

"I'm never talking to any version of him!" He yells pointing at me. I stare at him with a hurt expression. He just glares back at me.

"RAPHEL calm yourself." another voice buts in.

"Sensei." says "Mike". As a big rat enters the main part of the layer

"What is the meaning of this Carly who are these turtles?" The big rat asks.

"Well Splinter you might want to sit down for this." Carly sighs. She motions for us all to sit on the couch.

"Mike go get Don would you; he's going to want to hear this." The dark green turtle says.


	3. What they have been hiding

Author's Note: Well it's 12:53 here but I just wanted to finish chapter 3 for my awesome followers.

Ps- Dark Leo is a bit of a psychopath (lol cupcake)

* * *

"Well I'm not the best to explain this so I'll let Donnie explain." informs Carly.

"Well you see I built a portal that I thought would take us to a forest but it took us here." Donnie starts.

"Good job dumb ass." sneers Raphie. Donnie looks a little taken back by the comment but continues.

"Yes, but anyway we need to get back home so if you could let me use your lab we can be out of here in no time." Donnie explains. There is a pause but then I hear the noise of pencil writing on paper. Their Don holds up the notebook he has, and the words "I don't think you could build such an advanced invention with the parts I have." are written on it.

"Why did you have to write that down can't you talk?" asks Mickey. Their Don looks down at his feet.

"No he fucking can't all because of him, well our version of him" Raphie growls as he points to me.

"Yea, I have been meaning to ask you guys where is your version of Leo?" Donnie asks.

"Well…" Mike begins.

"I'll tell them Mike you don't have to stress yourself." Raphie said.

"About a month ago our Leo was acting strangely." Raphie starts.

"Strange how?" I ask. Raphie glares at me for interrupting.

"He was acting.. unstable. He kept talking to himself and stopped being the so called great leader he was suppose to be. So I confronted him, we got into a big fight. We took things too far and he ran off." Raphie pause as if prancing himself for the next part. "If I knew this would have happen!" Raphie starts. Mike puts a hand on Raphie's shoulder to calm him.

"If what happen?" Mickey asks.

" The next day he came back and in the middle of the night he came into each of our rooms and claimed that he had come to teach us a lesson. The scars on my face and Raphie's legs are from him. An the reason Don can't talk is because DLeo cut out his tongue." Mike finishes sadly. I freeze and stare blankly at Mike.

"I don't believe that!" Raph shouts. "Even if Leo is a pain in the shell sometimes he would never hurt any of us."

"What the fuck do you know, you have never met our Leo!" growls Raphie.

"QUIET." Master Splinter yells. "Raph it may be hard to accept it, but it is the truth."

"Hey Leo are you ok?" Mickey asks as he waves a hand in front of me. Everyone turns to look at me. I stare blankly at them; so many thoughts were running through my head. For some odd reason, everyone staring at me made me feel sick. So without saying a word I got up and ran. I heard the sound of people yelling, but I kept running. I ran to where an opening to the surface was. I climbed the later to find that I was in an alleyway. I sat down next to a dumpster with my knees to my chin. Why the shell did I just run? I ask myself. Do I feel guilty for things I didn't do? I ask myself again.

"Agg I need to clear my head." I say out loud. So I got up and started climbing the building next to me. When I got to the top the view was not pretty. Most of the streets were covered in trash, there were no trees to be seen anywhere everything looked so… dead. There weren't any people anywhere, which is odd for New York City. I started to run across the roof tops. I really don't know why but maybe I was hoping to find something that reminded me of home. As I ran I saw some similar places like the Noodle shop and places where we all use to train. But they were broken down as if they were never there to begin with. I stop to catch my breath and I looked up at the night sky. The bright full moon shined down giving this lifeless town some beauty.

"At least you will never change." I smile. Just then I sense a ninja star being thrown at me from behind. I quickly dodge it.

"Isn't it past your bed time little turtle." says an unsettling voice. I quickly turn around. I'm faced with a leafy green turtle with a shredded blue mask with a "X" shaped scar on his left shoulder. He also had two katana blades on his back. What catches my eyes the most though is his sharp blue eyes that I felt could pierce anything. But what really shocked me was that he looked me (if I was insane). I guess this is my sick twin. He first just stares at me with a little confusion in his eyes, but then he grins and starts laughing like a madman as if he knew this would happen. "Aww is this a sweeter version of me?" he giggles.

"How did you know that?" I growl.

"Now why would I tell you that?" he giggles again.

"Because if you don't I'm going to slice off your head!" I shout. I draw out my swords and charge at him. He ducks under them and jumps backwards. I run after him and jump up to try to kick him but he dodges that too.

"I never thought any version of me would suck this much." He grins. "Well I have to go cupcake my boss just wanted to know if you and your brothers had arrived yet."

"Wait!" I yell but he had already through down a smoke bomb and had disappeared

"How did he know about us?" I question


End file.
